Hundirse en la oscuridad
by Bella Scullw
Summary: La verdad quiebra todo, no hay mundo que ahora puedan desear ni aceptar. La historia se repite una vez más, la luz choca con la oscuridad y se desvanece, hundiéndose sin más. El salvador ya no existe, pronto todos lo comprenderán…cuando el mundo arda en fuego y sangre./ Team Seven. Para el reto con Amaya-chan


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

_**Hundirse en la oscuridad**_

* * *

_El amor tiene un poderoso hermano, el odio. Procura no ofender al primero, porque el otro puede matarte. —__F Heumer_

* * *

.

Nadie está seguro de quien da el primer grito, solo saben que lo escuchan, allí resonando entre un mar de horror y angustia.

Entre todos los escombros que lo cubren en esa detestable e irónica situación, allí donde ese niño ahora convertido en hombre y hundido en la oscuridad atraviesa su mano en el frágil cuerpo de la chica. Al principio no queda más que el rastro de una euforia engañosa, titilante y efímera que se desvanece como las pequeñas partículas de felicidad que apenas y se han acumulado en todos, la verdad al principio se retuerce, lucha y finalmente golpea a todos, algunos caen de rodillas, otros simplemente ensanchan los ojos.

Kakashi grita y todo estalla.

Naruto aprieta, lastima, suelta la mano de Hinata mientras todo su mundo se hace añicos, tiñéndose de rojo sangre.

Ino llora, solloza y cae implacable.

Sasuke solo mira sobre el hombro de Sakura a Naruto, con sus ojos rojos, con su expresión indiferente.

Y Sakura…ella solo sonríe, como siempre lo hace, intentando apaciguar todo, una sonrisa que no hubiera distado de muchas de no ser por los hilillos de sangre que se deslizaban por sus labios, o por la mano de Sasuke que le atravesaba el pecho, una sonrisa que no transmite la habitual calma que siempre otorgaba a sus compañeros.

Sai a lo lejos tampoco tarda mucho en unirse a la desesperación que invadía a los otros.

La guerra…la habían ganado a costa de muchas vidas, pero no todo terminó con la derrota de Madara y Obito.

Kakashi lo sabe, se lamenta y mira devastado como Sakura abre los labios, sus ojos aun muestran deliberadamente la sorpresa que se llevó con el ataque que no vio venir y a su mente solo acude el rostro de Rin, la angustia, la sorpresa, la incredulidad cuando le atravesó con el chidori. Todo es su culpa se lamenta mientras Naruto deja a Hinata y la ignora, mientras los ojos azules del salvador del mundo ninja se tiñen de resentimiento, de ira, de_ odio _al mirar lo que no se podía expresar con palabras.

El campo se despeja, la tierra abierta a todo lo largo y ancho de la batalla no podía simular mejor las heridas que cubrían a todos, las físicas que derraman sangre y las emocionales que derraman lágrimas.

Hubo tanta euforia antes que Naruto olvidó que había una batalla que aún no había ganado.

Una batalla que no debía tener vencedores.

Camina, tropieza y llega junto a ellos, a sus mejores amigos sin importarle el hecho de que uno está matando a la otra.

Sasuke simplemente la suelta y Sakura cae en sus brazos. Ella solloza un poco, aprieta su mano y le pide calma. ¿Calma? Esa palabra ya no está en la mente del rubio, allí ya no hay nada, ni palabras dulces, ni recuerdos que daban fuerzas, ya no hay alegría ni siquiera sueños, no, ya no hay nada. Apenas y siente al Kyūbi hablarle, amenazarle para que recobre la lucidez. ¿Lucidez? Una sonrisa se extiende por el rostro de Naruto mientras mira a Sasuke, una sonrisa que bien podía competirle al azabache en burla, en resentimiento y odio a todo.

Sakura aun con sus últimos suspiros intenta salvar todo, pero incluso ella lo sabe mientras todo se oscurece ante sus ojos ¿algo que salvar? No, ya no hay nada. Cuando ella muera todo acabara.

Sasuke solo mira, y vuelve a mirar sin expresión, sin dolor, esa la máxima prueba que puede tener ahora, nunca tuvo salvación y finalmente Naruto entendería. Lo único que quedaba era la batalla donde ambos morirían, podía saberlo con solo mirarlo, con mirar los ojos acuosos de Sakura que aun destilan todo ese amor que nunca parecía acabarse, y solo lo compara con los ojos de Naruto que ahora solo llevan ese único sentimiento que normalmente el rubio no se podía permitir.

_Amor._

_Odio._

_Ahora solo hay que acabar todo._

No hay nadie que piense siquiera en detenerlos, nadie tiene la menor intención, ni siquiera cuando Sakura finalmente cierra los ojos, aferrada a Naruto, pidiendo perdón por todo.

El Uchiha solo retrocede, la batalla aun no tenía que llevarse a cabo, aquello simplemente fue su declaración de guerra.

Una que Naruto acepta conteniendo en sí mismo todo el odio que ahora alberga.

Desde el principio iba hacer una batalla sin vencedores, pero antes simplemente era porque los dos tenían que ganar, ahora era simplemente porque los dos iban a morir.

Un día, hace tres años Kakashi había dicho con una sonrisa que los tres eran un equipo, que debían estar juntos y protegerse. A la fuerza les abrió los ojos haciéndoles entender que en el mundo ninja el trabajo en equipo era la clave de todo, para triunfar y ganar, para todo. Y ellos tres habían tenido un futuro tan prometedor, pudieron tenerlo todo, alcanzar una gloria inmensa más allá de lo que cualquier podía soñar o desear. Ellos realmente pudieron tener el mundo en sus manos, y durante un escaso segundo mientras ambos se miran, pueden ver pasar ante sus ojos todo ese mundo que habían perdido, ese mundo, esa gloria y esa amistad que nunca debió terminar.

Pero la verdad quiebra todo, no hay mundo que ahora puedan desear ni aceptar.

Sakura está muerta, _el mundo se destruirá._

El Kyūbi al principio se resiste, después simplemente acepta todo y se deja manchar con el odio, y entonces con una abierta sonrisa que muestra sus afilados colmillos da la bienvenida al nuevo Naruto, al que odia y desea acabar con todo. Y ya no hay nada porque luchar, Naruto perdió la razón, Sakura está muerta y ya nada merece la pena.

—No habrá una próxima vez. —promete el niño de la profecía con una sonrisa fría, calmada y fiera —. Daremos un paseo por el infierno, Uchiha.

—Estaré esperando. —dice simplemente Sasuke sin expresión.

—Destruiré…—murmura Naruto abrazando a Sakura, manchándose de sangre, alertando a todos —. Te destruiré a ti y a todos. —sentencia al tiempo que un aura oscura le rodea.

Y ya no es como antes, la maldad ya no le domina, él domina su maldad, la moldea y la usa a su antojo.

Siempre tiene que haber un equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre el bien y el mal, y allí Naruto ya no es más que oscuridad ¿Por qué? Porque en otro lado, en otro mundo ahora es luz, y le toca jugar un nuevo papel.*

¿Salvar el mundo? Ja, no hay razón para eso.

_Sasuke, vamos a destruir todo. _

Y la historia se repite una vez más, la luz choca con la oscuridad y se desvanece, hundiéndose sin más.

El salvador ya no existe, pronto todos lo comprenderán…cuando el mundo arda en fuego y sangre.

.

* * *

_Ok….Reté a Amaya-chan hace meses en realidad y recién lo termino…e.e….T.T_

_Es una ligera alusión NaruSakuSasu, ligera porque más que todo es un Team Seven friendship (?) uhm…bueno que decir…no me salió como esperaba al final T.T….pero espero que os guste, di lo mejor que pude._

_(*) Hice una ligerisima alusión también a Road To Ninja con eso, ya saben con lo de Menma y Naruto, supuestamente cuando Menma es rescatado y vuelve a ser bueno, Naruto se vuelve malo (?)_

_Gracias de antemano por leer._

_Besos._


End file.
